poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace In Space
Ace In Space is a new story. Summary Ace is bored, since there haven't been any races recently, and needs a challenge so Thomas jokes to him about going to the moon. But Ace takes his suggestion seriously and decides to actually go there. But when his rocket gets pushed down the hill by Nia who is delivering trucks to the quarry, he believes he is on another planet. Will Thomas convince Ace to see past his speculations? Plot The episode opens first with footage from Big World! Big Adventures. We then zoom into Vicarstown Station where Ace is sitting looking rather bored. He says since there haven't been any races recently, he's had nothing to do. Thomas arrives and jokingly suggests that if Ace wants a challenge that much, he should try going to the moon. However, Ace thinks Thomas is being serious and thanks him for the idea before racing off. Thomas tries tell Ace that he was joking but he's too far away to hear. Later, Ace is seen building a spaceship with the help of Victor, Kevin and some workmen. The other engines are amazed. When Thomas arrives, he is Trivia *This is based on the Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior show Jungle Junction episode 'The Bungonaut' *Ben Tennyson mentions the time Stanley went into space, referencing the 'A Toy Train in Space' video on youtube: [link] *References to 'Hugo and the Airship', The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and 'Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie' are made. **In addition, stock footage from 'Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie' is used. Script 21 opening theme Narrator: ''Ace In Space.'' from Big World Big Adventures ''Narrator: Ace is a yellow rally car. He likes to race around a lot. When he first came to the Island of Sodor, he inspired Thomas to join him in traveling the world. And there, it was that Thomas met Nia, and travelled the world with her, and back to Sodor.'' scene changes to Vicarstown Station Narrator: One day, Ace was at Vicarstown Station. He was feeling rather bored. Max Tennyson was on the phone to the race stadium on the mainland. to Max on the phone Max Tennyson: Okay, I'll let him know. Okay, thanks, pal. Goodbye. up Ace: There still haven't been any reports on races. I've got nothin' to do. Thomas: snickers Well, if you want a challenge that much, Ace, then why not try going to the moon. gasps Ace: The moon! That's it! Thomas, mate, you're a genius! away Thomas: What? Ace, get back here! I was... only joking. Annie: Don't worry, Thomas. He'll come around eventually. Clarabel: Yes, he'll realize you were joking in no time. scene changes to the Steamworks where the construction of Ace's spaceship is taking place Narrator: Later, Ace was well on his way to making a spaceship. Ace: Nice job, mates. Emily: Look at that. Molly: Whoa. Bertie: What is that? Caroline: Amazing! Winston: I've never seen anything like it. Elizabeth: That's incredible. whistles as he arrives Thomas: What's everyone doing he...? when he sees Ace's rocket and gasps Narrator: When Thomas saw Ace's rocket, he was shocked. Thomas: How did...?! Victor: Surprise! Kevin: What do you think, Ace? Ace: It's bonza! Thomas: Whoa. Luke: So, are you really going to the moon? Ace: Yep. But first I'm going to find the biggest hill to launch it from. Luke: Why not try the hills on the narrow gauge railway? Gordon: Everyone knows the biggest hill on Sodor is my hill. Henry: Where you get stuck every time. (chuckles) Gordon: Hey! Ace: Don't listen to him, mate. I'll take your suggestion. scene changes to Ace pushing his rocket to the top of Gordon's Hill Narrator: So Ace took his rocket to Gordon's Hill. Ace: That should it. Diesel honks his horn to scare Ace Ace: Whoa! Diesel: (cackles) Ace: Careful, Mate! Diesel: Hah, you should seen the look on your face! Priceless just like those silly steamies. Ace: Hey! Diesel: Now I hear that you inspire Thomas to go all the way around the world, correct? Ace: Yeah! Diesel: I should be the first diesel to go around the world instead of Thomas. Guess I'm too busy trying to prove that diesels are better than steamies and have them scrapped so that diesels can replaced them. Ace: What? But that's a bit of an insult, don't you think? Diesel: Who cares? Rough, tough and devious is my thing. Being nice is not so your loss. Ace: Whatever! If you're going talk about Thomas like that, I'm gonna prove you wrong by going to the moon. Diesel: You? (laughs) How's a racing car like you going to do that? Ace: With this! Diesel his rocket Diesel: What? How are you gonna get in? windshield opens and Ace climbs in Ace: Ta-Da! gape in disbelief Ace: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a moon to get to. just scoffs and drive off [